Written Thoughts
by Zuko
Summary: Here I am...writing in a stupid journal thing because Uncle's making me do it... --Read 'Zuko's Note' please, thanks.
1. Entry 1

* * *

May 18.

Dear Journal,

This is very, very stupid of me to even think of writing in a silly little diary type thing, one that is surely used by many girls. I am not a girl, and never will I be. But, my Uncle Iroh said that it will be good for me to write in one and "know" my "inner self". Yeah right. Capturing the Avatar is all I need to do. After that, my life will be so much easier.

Well, that's it for my first entry (it hurts so much to write in this stupid thing) but I will write in here later. My hand is starting to hurt from all this nonsense writing. Uncle wants me to make him tea now...joy.

Um...yeah...

Zuko...

* * *


	2. Entry 2

May 19.

Dear Journal,

This is utterly shameful. Uncle drank my tea and spit it out the next instant. When I asked why he did that, all he could tell me was that it was extremely hot. Lies. Lies I tell you. I gave him another cup (but with ice cubes) and he never touched it...My tea making skills are lacking I believe. Whatever. Tea is just hot water and leaves. How hard can it be to make?

We have been traveling with no prevail. The Avatar is yet to be found. My shipmates are growing tired and homesick. How selfish of them. Here I am trying to restore my honor, and all they can do is whine and complain about how much they want to go home. Such heartless people. Hell with them. I will find the Avatar and when I do...

The sea is becoming like my friend now. The waters are calming, relaxing even. I kind of like it. Whenever I'm mad or angry (which happens quite frequently) I just stand at the edge of my ship and listen to the water.

Peace,

-Z.


	3. Entry 3

May 20.

Dear Journal,

One of my shipmates pissed me off so guess what I did? I pushed him off the boat and down he went splashing into the blistering cold water. I threatened anyone who tried to help him and that if they did, they would have the same fate as their friend. So they did nothing but watched in silence. Ah, it feels so wonderful to be in control. Why did I push him off my ship you ask? It's because he dared to tell me that I was a crazy teenage boy who was obsessed with looking for the Avatar. Did he have to worry about restoring his honor? No, no he didn't so he should have just STFU.

I made tea again for Uncle, this time he "accidently" spilled it...And I was the one who had to clean it up.

I heard news about the Avatar being in some deserted island of some sort. I will hope to find him there.

I looked in the mirror not too long ago and saw that my hair was beginning to grow a little bit longer. Maybe I will cut it...nah I look better with longer hair anyway.

I'm going to go check on the disowned shipmate who I threw out. I will laugh at him until I can see him no more. I just thought I should write this thought down. Who knew writing in journals could be handy to remember hilarious things like this? Uncle was right, there is a use for this silly thing.

Peace,

-Z.


	4. Entry 4

May 21.

Dear Journal,

We went to the island where the damn Avatar was supposed to be at. He was _gone._ The coward flew away on his old hag bison because he was too scared to fight me. Some Avatar he is. How the hell does he think he will 'protect' the world if he can't face the Fire Lord's son? Pathetic.

Anyhow, I could have killed him right on the spot, just before he escaped from my clutches, but there was something holding me back, like a distraction. That water tribe girl glared at me as she pushed me away with a tide of freezing water (I'm still shivering as I write this) against me. I couldn't stop looking at her face because there was something about it that I couldn't get my mind off of. Maybe when I figure it out, I'll jot it down here…

Of course I couldn't just hit the girl, I just couldn't. Is that a bad thing? Does this show weakness? No, no it can't be weakness, it just can't. Zuko will never show weakness to his enemies. Never. I let them go, but I tried not to make it too obvious.

Damn it, curse my fatal decision. I'm going to have to look harder for them now. We're sailing after them in the direction they took off now, but they're long gone. If only I had a flying bison like them, I could have probably gotten to them already.

Crap, I'm never going to find them like this.

Until next time,

-Z.


	5. Entry 5

June 17.

Dear Journal,

It has been a terribly long time since I have written. Well, what is my excuse? I don't have one unfortunately. As of right now, I am using a dim candle lit to see since we are in a thunder storm. I do not know if my ship can hold out any longer...the winds are strong and the rain is heavy. I don't know where in hell Uncle is, but I am quietly sitting on the floor of my dark room. The candle light is flickering as I write.

Because of the limited time I have, I cannot write for too long. Why? Simply because I cannot write in the dark. I could use my fire to re-light the stupid candle, but Uncle told me not to do so. Whatever.

Oh, and remember when I said that water is like my friend because it calms my senses when I linger on the edge of the ship? I don't think that anymore. The stupid water betrayed me. How you may ask? We're in a damn storm that's why. It's water, the rain and furious waves that knock me side to side. If water was my real friend, it wouldn't have turned on me now when I was so close to capturing the Avatar. So close...but he got away on that dumb, ancient bison. Curse him.

The light is dying now, so I will bade my farewells.

-Z.


	6. Entry 6

June 18.

Dear Journal,

The storm is over. I am glad. I am leaning against a coconut tree on the island that we have landed on. My ship is sort of broken and some of my men are trying to fix it. It's so tiring to wait. I think that this island leads to a village or something like that.

I was thinking about leaving Uncle and everyone else so that I can find the Avatar. When I find him, I might be able to have some piece of mind. But, I am also hoping to see Katara with him too. I want to tell her something, I don't know what but just something. Apparently, sailing across the oceans isn't working out for me. I need to find him faster.

I need to have some new tactics. Perhaps I should disguise myself and trick the Avatar. I could dress up as some innocent person who has no bending abilities. That might work out, but I need to ditch everyone else. I might do that, maybe. I am not sure yet, but when have I been sure of anything?!

But, what happens when I capture the Avatar? What then? How do I get him exactly? This is so annoying. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to even embark on this time consuming journey. Well, the Avatar cannot hide from me forever, right?

Until tomorrow,

-Z.


	7. Zuko's Note

Hello everyone,

I have decided that I might delete this and start something else. I was thinking of writing a lot of one-shots and perhaps a few stories or two (if time on my hands permits). I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to and I feel bad for it.

I asked if my first story should be IC or OOC, so I will write whatever the readers want to read :) I can take requests too, like if someone had an idea that they wanted to get written, PM me and I'll get to it :) The credit for the plot will be given, no worries.

Well, I have written a lot of poems so hopefully, I will post them up in all due time. I hope you tell me if you like them or not.

EDIT: The poll is closed now, and Katara won so I will be writing 24 poems and, or one-shots regarding her and me. Mai lost apparently, but I will still write things about her too : Thank you for those who have voted.

-Zuko


End file.
